When a destination is set, a navigation device searches an optimal route from a current position to the destination and performs guiding to the destination by indicating the route.
In order to assist in understanding the route to the destination, the navigation device has the function of listing guide points (for example, intersections on the route) and displaying the direction of traffic at those guide points for example.
However, it is sometimes the case that a user wishes to bypass a certain guide point for some reason. For this purpose, the navigation device has the function of re-searching the route to bypass the guide point when the user sets a guide point to be bypassed.
For example, when there are ten guide points and a section from the third to the seventh of these guide points undergoes chronic traffic congestion, the route is re-searched in order to bypass the fourth, fifth and sixth guide points if those guide points are respectively designated as guide points to be bypassed.
Since the conventional navigation device is constituted as above, the route is re-searched in order to bypass guide points when a user designates the guide points which should be bypassed. However, the problem arises that a cumbersome operation must be performed in order to designate a plurality of guide points individually when it is desired to bypass a section across the plurality of guide points.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problem and has the object of providing a navigation device which can search a route to bypass a section connecting arbitrary guide points without performing a cumbersome setting operation.